


天使羽翼下的魔鬼8

by Maoj



Category: no admission to 18 years of age
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maoj/pseuds/Maoj





	天使羽翼下的魔鬼8

8 现在的状况确实是这样，魔王好奇的摸了几把屁·股，摸上了腰，好奇够了，下`体越发肿·胀，他感觉想要找一个入口尽情的发泄，他难耐着抓着他的腰，白皙的腰侧都青了好几块，下`体下意识从大腿根摩擦着到边鲸的股缝，发现还挺舒服的，更快速的抽动，动作粗鲁急切，几次撞上了边鲸的家伙，疼的他脸变色呻·吟了好几声。

几下抽擦，魔王无意间，撞到了粉｀嫩的后`穴，边鲸一僵，魔王一顿，扳开两瓣屁·股，露出一个紧闭的入口，魔王下`体顶着他，肿胀的下`体难耐的挺立，蠢蠢欲动，他突然有种本能想进去，没有多想，他身体下意识就顶进去。然而入口太小，家伙太大，魔王一时没进去，他用力的直挺进去，边鲸里面很紧，勒得他下`体都疼了，里面出血了，边鲸尖叫了一声，熟悉的血液让他感受到前所未有的兴奋。

边鲸在魔王进去的一瞬间，疼得大叫，太疼了，前所未有的疼，酷刑不过如此。他恐惧下挣扎，尖叫，哀求，都被阿塞尔掐着脖子死摁住在床褥上，不容他拒绝的强硬的一寸寸的进入直到全部进入，娇弱的菊花不堪受创，流出血液，边鲸感觉他的下`体被劈开了。

然而这只是开始。因为有血液的润滑，魔王抽动时顺畅了点，太紧了，他急切的想抽开。

对于边鲸来讲太痛苦了，他忍不住大叫 “不要！不要！”他没有被控制的双手，往后抓住魔王的一只手。  
魔王轻松的就挣开，一只手把他两只手摁在头顶，他压下来凑近边鲸的耳朵，那下`体的凶器随着他的动作进入的更深，看着边鲸仰着脖子红着脸呻吟。  
魔王，凑到他耳朵，沉声道：“我下边难受都是因为你，你要解决它。”  
边鲸愣住了，还没想明白他做了什么，魔王说完，淡薄的嘴唇轻轻碰触他的脖子，来到后颈处，突然张口咬了一口。  
“啊！不要！停下来！唔！”  
魔王咬着他的后颈不放，下`体的凶器也没闲着，凶狠的进进出出，床褥留下了一小摊的血液，空闲的手把他的腰拉的更近，这做派犹像野兽交欢。  
待不知多久，魔王射进去，他才放开了他血流不止的后颈。然而魔王的下`体家伙却还呆着没有出去。魔王把他翻了个身，拉开了他的腿，他低头压着他。  
边鲸整个身体都在颤抖，为接下来发生的事，更加因为魔王突然血红的眼，和沾血的牙齿。  
魔王不知道什么时候，黑漆漆的眼珠变得血红，配着侵略意味十足的眼神和沾着血的牙齿，太吓人了，仿佛在他眼前的不是人，是一只茹毛饮血的野兽！  
刚刚边鲸是害怕疼痛和屈辱，现在看到这样的魔王只剩下恐惧，生命受威胁的恐惧。在他面前不在是一个人，而是一个想把他撕掉吃下肚的野兽。  
生命受到威胁的情急之下，边鲸动用了灵力想挣脱魔王的牵制。  
而这样的举动在兽`性大发的魔王的眼前是在挑战他的权威，是不被允许的行为，他猛地释放了灵力，边鲸瞬间就动弹不得，灵力一刹那消失不见，呼吸困难，精神恍惚。恍惚间只意识到第一次承受魔王的灵力攻击，是“侵蚀”的灵力……  
他感觉自己要死掉了，眼前的一切都模糊了，只隐约看到那双血红的眼睛。他想着还有好多想做的事，其实都关于他。就当把命还给他吧。他模糊的想。手被一个人紧紧握住，一股强大的灵力蜂蛹而进，边鲸喘了口气上来，身体又开始摇晃起来。  
阿赛尔当然不会让他死掉，他握住他的手输入他的治愈灵力，保证他不死。又继续进入这个身体，享受他前所未有的舒爽和刺激。  
边鲸只能全身乏力的让他为所欲为，叫到后面嗓子都哑了，晕过去了。  
他差点被魔王玩死了。  
魔王一觉醒了生理需要，尽兴玩了个够，当他不知道发泄了多少次满足后，天已亮了。而身下的男人，不知道晕了多久，脸色发白，全身虚汗，全身上下没有一处好的皮，最严重是下`体和后颈那一块，一直出血，泅湿了一大片床褥。如果不是魔王有意用灵力护着他，现在身下就是一条尸体了。


End file.
